Green Lantern x DT The Drakobitus' Reckoning
by Arkillian
Summary: A GL crossover with my character Alex, based in my world- Medieval fantasy type. An evil spirit is incarnated into Alex's father, and Kyle and Alex must stop it, or kill him. Features the JLA later on :)
1. The Drakobitus' Reckoning Prelude

The Drakobitus's Reckoning. Prelude 

_         I never knew many 'heroes' in my life before the ring. I was just a lowly freelance artist with no direction, and little ambition to do a bit of good in this world. I would never have believed that I would one day receive the mantle of the most powerful hunk of metal in the whole entire universe by some blue dwarf like guy named Ganthet. That being the ring of the Green Lantern corps; a piece of jewelry which would create whatever its bearer willed in an instant. Anything. Cool, huh? It's like Christmas spread out over 365 days in the year. _

_Less than a month ago, however, I was forced to tap into the core of my ring's power. A lunatic- Nero, attempted to claim an incomprehensible amount of power left over from my predecessor, when he became the Parallax, the power which my ring had been tapping off ever since. Nero had inherited a yellow lantern ring, similar to my own, created by a race called the Qwardians- the guardians from an antimatter world. Their version of the ring feed off mine, and well… you can see how having an incredible amount of power floating up in space could be bad if this guy got his hands on it. The only way to stop him was to claim the power for myself- a power that the corps's best Green Lantern, Hal __Jordan__ stole from all the other Green Lanterns. I ended up the victor of the battle with Nero, receiving an unbounded power over anything with energy. I had many consciousnesses; I could conjure up unthinkable creations. I was no longer just a Green Lantern- I was energy. I was Ion._

_Before I sacrificed my power to recreate the Oan battery, I had a look for a few people in my past. I had been searching for years in the JLA data bases for my father- I even had Oracle chase a few leads, but I got nowhere until Ion, but I found him. That was nothing in comparison to the second person I was looking for though- Alex Daniels. _

_He and I were really close friends back when we were both in our early teens. Alex was undoubtedly the school jock- was into anything fast paced, especially ice skating. He was also incredibly intelligent for his age- at least I think he may've been. No one knew his real age. One year, he had the looks and mind of a 10 year old, and the next he was 13. _

_'Some crazy genetic condition.'__ He always said with this plastered grin on his face. He was the only person before becoming the Green Lantern that I would consider could become a hero. He was super fit, super fast, and had a never ending supply of will and determination. But as life goes, it all came with a price. Doctors everywhere all told him that he wouldn't see his 20th birthday at the rate he was growing. I'm not sure what really happen in his last years, but he ended up moving to a town named Ashlynn, and a few years later, disappeared off the face of the Earth. Dark creatures stalked the area- so I've since found out through the JLA files, and there were sightings of a teen guy with yellow eyes roaming about the township, but I was able to find nothing more._

_As the Ion, however, I noticed that someone had deleted all recorded information on him. It was only then that I spotted a newbie floating around the ice hockey records- Alex Dragon, who had **very **similar DNA to him._

_So, here I am- Kyle Rayner, once again on a man hunt to find a missing piece inside of me- but this time, without the power of the Ion. I don't need the Ion to find him now. I've told Terry that I may be a little late with my next comic strip for Feast, and Jen is going to look after __New York__ for a little while, so watch out Ashlynn, here comes a GL on a mission…_


	2. Fire on Ice

The Drakobitus's Reckoning. Chapter 1 

Puffing out a thick cloud of air miserably, Kyle Rayner, the universe's last active Green Lantern glazed over the frozen lake below him through a heavily shaded pair of sunglasses. 

It was a reasonable day for winter time- snow fluttered down in a blanket of haze, resting softly on the slushy grass below. A cool nip in the air would brush by, glazing past only to chill the very surface of his skin. Sniffing a few times, he flicked the collar of his ski jacket higher to block out the frost. He could think of many sweltering hot beaches he'd rather lay on than walk in this slushy mess. Puffing out another warm breath, he noticed it turn a slight green colour. Smiling, he turned around to see a jade coloured Wonder woman hovering behind himself patiently. 

"You find the street?" Kyle asked hopefully. Nodding in return, a green Superman suddenly appeared, motioning him hastily in another direction. Grinning to himself, Kyle nodded to Superman, and started running in that direction. _Alex hasn't changed a bit. He must be out skating or somethi…_

Stopping dead in his tracks then, something smacked him face on, and immediately dashed off into the distance.

"What the heck was that?" Kyle stammered, phasing out the two emerald Justice League clones as he swooped around to see what it was. Squinting to see a slight flare in the distance, he was temporarily distracted by something toppling onto his shoulders, and falling to the snow below him. He raised his brows in wonder, before a burning feeling flushed right over his face where that _thing_ hit him. Latching his hands to his forehead to asses the damage, he cringed. _Damn it! Broken the front of my shades! That was a weeks worth of rent for those things! _Calming himself down quickly, he then realized that it could've been his face that had the impact instead of his sunnies. Glancing at the remains, however, he thought different- that was not just an impact, his sunglasses had _melted_ off.

_Strange…_Mumbling to himself, he formed a janitor with his ring, sweeping up the plastic before chucking it into a nearby bin. There was no need to act like Guy Gardener, the damage was done.

Breaking back into a sprint again, wary of any stray… fireballs deciding to greet him again, he spotted another frozen lake with two people skating around slowly. His eyes lit up hopefully, taking his last strides to the side of the lake. Looking at his shoes thoughtfully, the ring came out once more to form blades at the bottom of them. _The first pair of snow boot-ice skates ever. I could start a new fad here…_

"No! Don't you dare let go of me!" One of the skaters laughed as Kyle scuttled toward them self-consciously. 

"There is no _way_ you can skate on your own if you don't let go, Thena!"

"_Al-lex,_" 

Kyle stopped dead in his tracks. 

Well, he hoped that he would.

Falling face first onto the ice, he slid about a meter before stopping. Groaning to himself, he felt the rest of his face start to burn. _Now for my next trick…_

"That was an impressive nose dive." A voice laughed, lowering a fingerless gloved hand to his grazed head. Mumbling to himself, Kyle slowly lifted his body off the ice to see the owner of the hand. 

Expecting to see the same young, innocent teen he once knew, his eyes meet a completely new person. The gentle aurora his friend used to have felt more like a dam wall in the path of a river. His hazel eyes rested narrower, and his expression stern. His ear length, brown hair breezing about his eyes was about the only recognizable feature on his now chiseled look. Kyle flushed a slight pink colour, rubbing his grazed face to hide his embarrassment.

"Hey, I'm all about style. I came looking for a guy called Alex Daniels though..." A grin appeared in his friend's eyes then, tugging him to an upright.

"Kyle… right? Kyle Rayner. You and I were best friends before I moved here and…" Kyle's eyes flashed toward him, only to see him smile secretively. "It's great to see you again! I see you haven't improved on the ice in that time."

"Hey," Kyle bit back, not pushing Alex's mysterious disappearance anymore, "I'll let you know that I've gotten _much_ worse than you have gotten better!"

"Don't worry- I believe you after your nose moon-walked that last few meters," Alex nodded, brushing Kyle's accusing finger aside, "How did the drawing go? You said that you were going to go free lance, right?"

"Yeah, and I landed the best gig a while ago now. All the perks," Kyle grinned back, holding up his hand to count thoughtfully, "This comic strip for Feast, been doing it since… lets see… December, January, February…" Alex looked at Kyle's hand strangely.

"In between saving the world I bet," He stated, looking at Kyle with a lively sparkle to his hazel eyes. "So you hang out with guys like Supes, huh? What's it like to fight with _that _kind of artillery on your side?"

"Who? Superman? What are you talking about?" Kyle flushed cool for a moment, fudging his way along with a smile, "what would they do with a twenty-something year old freelance artist, with the imagination of a Hugh Hefner wannabe? Give the guy a serious paper cut? Paint smiley faces on them?" 

"Wh… What the heck are you talking about?" Alex questioned, narrowing his brows curiously, finally pointing at his Green Lantern ring, "I don't know who you are trying to kid, Kyle, but that's a real Green Lantern ring. I'm not an idiot." Biting his bottom lip, Kyle's expression turned limp. He should've guessed that this would happen. He remembered of when they were younger; Alex talking about how a guy dressed in a green and black outfit had saved him from some alley cats that were attacking him when he was about five. He could describe the person so _vividly_; it always surprised him that Alex couldn't remember anything before that. It was only since becoming the Green Lantern though, that Kyle realized that the person that had saved his life was Hal Jordan himself._ Poor Alex, he probably thinks Hal is me._

Letting out a stupid grin, Kyle flicked his hand behind his back, "Oh, don't be crazy, Al. Me in spandex? Your brain is in the _gutter_."

"Is everything OK, Alex?" Looking past Alex's shoulder, an incredibly beautiful blond woman lent down beside him, cradling his cheek. Alex nodded firmly, giving Kyle a searching look. 

"I know how you work, Kyle. You joke about when you're uneasy about the truth. Just do this for once- for me. Go Lantern, please?" Blinking his eyes off the woman hanging off his friend's shoulder, he glanced down at his ring.

"Your memory hasn't changed much either..." Kyle mumbled, finally giving Alex a grin, "Ok, then. Time to show you why I can't skate." Phasing on his Green Lantern outfit, Alex's eyes widened slowly as he saw his costume- Kyle wasn't surprised. The only Green Lantern Alex knew of had a completely different outfit. Floating up to his feet before forming a pair of ice hockey sized skates over his boots, he watched Alex's jaw drop. 

"This is incredible. A Green Lantern. I've read stuff on the net about you guys. So you're guardians too, huh?" Kyle stopped posing and looked back startled. _Too?__ What's that suppose to mean?_

Not having time to respond, another flash of fire glanced past his head, darting in another direction, then another hit his back, and another, and another…

"Kyle! Protect yourself from their fire!" Alex yelped, leaping to his feet. "Those are Embaflais! They'll burn you to death if you touch them too long!"

"No kidding! Why are they attacking us?" Kyle flashed around in surprise, forming a green field around himself, and his two friends. "Are they trying to kill me? They aren't doing a good job if they are." Creating a large fire hydrant with his ring, the blond girl screamed.

"No, don't! You'll kill them!"

"Well how should I stop them then? Tell them to go away?" Kyle demanded, holding the hydrant back for the moment, "How do you know so much about them anyway?"

"I think… I think that their kind must be in danger, but I… I can't help them." Alex bore fiercely, slamming his fist into the thick ice, "I can't touch them- They are completely protected by fire. None of the power I still have will help if they burn me to death! I hate this!"

"It's all right, Alex," his girlfriend calmed soothingly. "Desmond or Isidore is bound to appear and…"

"No!" Alex roared, placing his hands on the green globe around him, and slowly digging his fingers into the shield, parting open the field as if it were nothing more than green goo. Spotting his friend force the rest of his body through the opening of a shield that could keep Superman busy for at least ten minutes, Kyle began to wonder how much he didn't know about his… friend. Storming in front of Kyle, and throwing his arm out protectively, Alex's composure flared the air around them, eyeing the balls of light in grimace. "It stops here! I may not have the power, but I am not _useless_." 

"Ale…" The balls of light stopped dead in their tracks just in front of the brunette skater. Finally getting a good look at the fiery creatures, Kyle grinned. Those little demons that had destroyed his sunglasses were actually palm sized dragons with red butterfly wings. Thinking of how Jenny would absolutely _love _these creatures, he noticed Alex reach out his hand toward one. Taking in a shallow breath, Kyle put on a game face. _What is he going to do? What is he capable of doing?_

"Little Embaflais," Alex started, suddenly switching on a caring tone of voice, his hand only an inch away from the creatures, "You can only give me one thought, OK? I'll see if I can't help you." One Embaflai immediately leapt onto Alex's hand for a second, and then retreated quickly for his reaction. Shifting to see what was going on, Kyle noticed that Alex hadn't said anything about what the miniature dragon had said.

"Damn, I bet that hurt, huh?" Kyle asked, suddenly spotting Alex's white face. "Al?" 

"I need your help, Kyle," Alex breathed, still staring off into space, "You ever had an arch-enemy that was just as powerful as you?"

"Yeah," Kyle breathed, descending to the ice carefully, "All of the time with the JLA. Everyone is out to 'take over the world' in New York too."

"Well," Alex breathed, "my enemy is a spirit that claims the body of the most powerful spirit, born at the same time as anyone from my family. It taints their mind and soul, with anger and hatred. I thought that I got rid of the last one, but this little guy reckons that there is another walking around this minute." His soon to be wife gasped from nearby.

"No… Not another…"

"Drakobitus."


	3. Dragon Death the legend

The Drakobitus's Reckoning. Chapter 2  

_Drakobitus- a Latin name consisting on the two elements Drako, meaning Dragon, and Obitus, meaning death. _

Death. Kyle had to shake off the feeling a few times before he agreed to help Alex on this one. He had fought a few lunatics, psychopaths with lantern rings, stopped the world from eminent death, and even halted the odd war here and there. One thing that left him feeling cold, however, was that word. Death. He never killed to win unless he had to. He always felt like it took a chuck from himself, almost as if he felt sorry for them. Death, it's so… permanent.

Especially since Alex took this 'Drakobitus' so seriously. This spirit must make Batman seem like the funniest guy in the world.

_Almost._ Kyle smirked to himself, _haven't met him yet. _Looking around the area that surrounded him now, however, he would never have expected that something associated with death that nominally would reside.

Alex had decided to take the long way to their destination so that Kyle could get a better look at the world around him that Alex had transported himself, and his fiancée, Athena to. Kyle wasn't unused to being transported to strange universes via magic- there was a few JLA members that wouldn't blink at the thought of giving it a go, but seeing his childhood friend chanting incantations in Latin, it was just… Surreal. Not to mention weird. 

Athena had decided to go solo a little earlier on to catch up with a few friends, leaving Alex to 'baby-sit' Kyle, who was laying tongue-out unconscious, and had been like this for at least another _hour_. When he woke up though, there was only one word he could find to describe the sights before him- Fire. The sky above him radiated an incredible crimson colour, illuminating everything below it in a smoldering red hue. The blues and purples fizzed exotic colours in the unusual light, as greens fought a never ending battle for the overall vibrancy. Every colour of the spectrum seemed to come alive, as if a 5th dimension was in play. He couldn't even _think_ of how he could mix up any of the colours he saw before him in paint. It just wouldn't give off that incredible _warmth_.

"Look over there," Alex pointed, flicking the reins of a pitch black horse the two of them were riding on around his other wrist once more. Normally, Kyle would've opted immediately for the penthouse view when he was visiting another planet, but Alex couldn't fly, and well, this horse could _trot_ at the speed of a car on the motorway. It sounded too good to miss. They also happen to be more reliable than any local taxi he knew of, if you knew the whistle to call them this is. 

Following Alex's finger, Kyle widened his eyes temporarily as a large swam of Embaflais suddenly started tailing the horse that they were on, closing in on the group. "They must sense that you're here to help."

"Really? How do you know that they aren't back for a second helping of extra crispy Kyle?" Kyle asked, feeling slightly unnerved by being stalked by potentially lethal bugs- _lots_ of potentially lethal bugs.

"Psychic powers," Alex glanced back with a bright smile, "I know that they can feel the power you have with the ring, and are giving you respect the only way they can; by dancing." 

"Too bad they aren't blonds in bikinis," Kyle laughed, looking at his ring happily, "You don't have any Superman in this world, obviously."

"We have better," Alex grinned, "We have Arkillian Dragons."

"Woah," Kyle kipped, making a T with his hands, "back up the evolution train. Arka_what__?_"

"Arkillian Dragons," he sighed, looking away quietly, "We are the Green Lantern of this universe."

"No way. You don't have to repeat any oaths when you go to battle, do you?"

"Not that I know of," Alex replied strangely, taking in a deep breath for the autobiography, "This world was created about a thousand years ago by a Greek philosopher named Isidore, who on stumbling through a doorway to a dimension of god like beings, had his physical body was torn to shreds. The gods took pity on him, turning him into one of them, and he ended up creating this world on the image of Europe at the time of the Roman Empire. I have been told that they were glorious days. Sapphire skies, minds that would solve world hunger, global peace- It was a heaven on 'Earth'.

"Alas, nothing gold can stay. Another god called Ambrose noticed the utopia Isidore had created, and hated him for it. Isidore was a far better god than he- and he was set on destroying it all. He sent race of creatures called the Luquahlian to attack. Millions were killed- this world knew nothing of hate or war. Determined to save them all, Isidore turned to older, more experienced gods.

"The only suggestion he got was from Ambrose, whom he never knew was potting against him the whole time- to create a super Paladin strong enough to stop them. Isidore wasn't convinced that the cost of this was necessary however, and ended up creating a clone race to the Luquahlians called the Arkillians, which would gain more and more energy through adrenaline, rather than death like the Luquahlians did. At first, the two races were equal. Then, an evolution occurred- Luquahlians became smarter, quicker… the Arkillians overwhelmed, and soon fell to few. Isidore was desperate.

"Ambrose approached Isidore again with the super Paladin idea, and this time, he gave in. Isidore merged his strongest Arkillian and a mage from Ambrose's universe together, and created the first Arkillian Dragon- Lucius Dragon.

"To the Luquahlians, Lucius was like Kryptonite to Superman- They didn't stand a chance when he entered battle, especially with the sword of Equity at his side. This sword seeks the greater power of the world, and kills them like a poison, but acts as a butter knife to all else. It was originally gifted by Ambrose- probably his idea of a joke, because as the Luquahlians fell, the power the sword had on the enemy fell. The scales of power were balancing. Eventually, the Luquahlians fled to hiding, with the Arkillians knocking off as many of the last ones they could, leaving the world at peace once more. But as peace was spreading across the lands, something far worse happened. The sword felt the scales tip in favor of bad, and just as Ambrose wanted it, the sword turned Lucius against his country. Poisoning their champion, so he'd kill his own people willingly- How bad did Isidore look?

"Lucius killed thousands of people with just his power alone. They were dark times, so I've been told through stories, and read in our legends. You know, he would raid villages, stealing children in their sleep, and bathe in their blood so he could get adrenaline from their innocence. Because he felt like it. He was _sick._ He had fire borne powers like I once had- The very element which promoted the strongest potential abilities of the mage side of the Arkillian Dragon. I never knew that there was so many ways you could burn someone without them dying. Desperate for a cure, Isidore did have one last hope, 

"One thing you should remember about me from school is that I aged _real_ fast as a child. It's an Arkillian trait- hyper generation. We age exponentially until the age of sixteen, when we're physically the strength of a man in his prime. Fast healing, high immune levels, and incredibly intelligent- the perfect defender. This all comes at a price though. Our life expectancy is thirty years if we don't get killed first. Lucius must have felt this, and realized it was time to procreate. Isidore poured all of the goodness he could into the child of the female he chose, and it worked. The first good Arkillian Dragon was born just after Lucius died from acute angina. His heart probably _forgot_ how to work after all of those years. Ambrose noticed Isidore's ploy then, and as a last ditch effort, cursed the new born child to resurrect the horrible spirit created by the mass murder of innocents into another body. A spirit later called 'The Drakobitus', or 'The Dragon Slayer'. 

"Drakobitus' throughout the generations had been slain by the fathers as a baby in hope to stop the cycle from ever happening again- and this worked fine until my father had children."

Noticing the horse they were riding slow down, as Alex's grip slackened, Kyle noticed his friend's sudden anxiety. 

"Your generation?" Kyle asked softly, getting a nod in return.

"See, Arkillian Dragons can only have one child. There is just too much at stake to hand out power to more than one. There needed to be one strong defender, and then there is the life cost. My father, Desmond defied all of that however, because I had a brother which was just as powerful as I was."

"That's _great!_" Kyle grinned, "I never knew you had one."

"No! Not good!" Alex belted out, causing the horse to buck a little, "Remember the Drakobitus? Resurrected along side an Arkillian Dragon? That is the world's _worst_! My brother brought the Luquhlians out from hiding and overpowered half of my home providence at the age of _five_! My father has powers over learning, which makes him the most formidable Dragon _ever_, but didn't have enough power to even _touch _the Drakobitus. Not unless he had someone like Athena to amplify the power of his magic."

"That blond chick?" Kyle blurted out, turning a slight scarlet colour, "how did you land such a hot woman anyway? There is no justice, I swear."

"Don't tell her that," Alex laughed half heartedly, turning to give Kyle a serious look, "she'd probably cut you tongue out with the closest object she could lay her hands on. Honestly! I try. In this world, being blond for a woman damns you to celibacy, and for a man, it means death. There are harsh laws to kill blond boys because of the Drakobitus. They always had blond hair from the spirit's impurity bleeding the colour from their hair."

"And blond women have blond children?"

"Right," Alex sighed, looking away quietly. "I gave up the Arkillian Dragon mantle a while ago so that I could live a normal life with her. There shouldn't be any reason for a Drakobitus to reborn, I haven't had any children. There _can't_ be. There hasn't been a Drakobitus birth since my battle with…"

"Where is the sword now? Could someone that isn't an Arka… that Dragon thing, wield it?" Kyle asked thoughtfully, thinking carefully of what Alex had told him, "If that made the first guy a Drakobitus, then surely…"

"No…" Alex froze, glazing off the track ahead of him, suddenly smacking his head really hard with his palm, "Augh! I'm so stupid without my Dragon powers! Of course it's the sword. If Phauroraland was attacked by something that could not be stopped, the only choice would be for Dad to use it!"

"Desmond?"

"Yes," Alex panicked, yanking the horse toward another direction, "Dad wielded the sword once when I was on Earth. The power nearly consumed him, and turned him into a Drakobitus. He didn't have the will power to hold back the temptation to swing to the other side like I can. Kyle, have I told you that this horse is a descendant of the old Phauroraland unicorns? This stallion could almost fly without wings if it wanted."

"A Flash horse? Wally would love this."

"Who?"

"Don't worry," Kyle grinned, forming a pair of green sunnys over his eyes with his ring, "just hit the mach one button on this baby."

"You're on."


	4. Desolation

The Drakobitus's Reckoning. Chapter 3  

"Not another," Kyle's voice trembled below his breath, as Alex's horse 'Thunder' slowed to a trot, approaching the fifth village. The smell of blood wavered down the valley, lingering a stench of death in their throats as the pair scanned the landscape in aghast. Rubble lay from where buildings once stood- now a completely leveled area. Corpses of woman, and children lay clustered in corners, with looks of pure terror in their listless eyes. The men all lay scattered about the landscape in pieces, a few of the dead had post mortem evisceration, mangled from the enema's boredom. A cool breeze gust though, moving the smell about, before leaving the bloodied mess in a breath of silence once more. Vultures crowed overhead, waiting for the new comers to become disinterested, and leave. 

Looking away for a moment, Kyle had seen many post battles across the galaxies; being the last Green Lantern and all, but something creepy lingered in the air about the cause of their death… the shear _magnitude_ of it. Its malevolence disturbed him to his core, leaving a foul taste on his tongue. Feeling empathetic warmth radiate from his power ring, he clenched his fist momentarily trying to shake off the feeling. "This is insane, Alex. I don't care what you say, that jerk of a father is going down big time."

"This wasn't my Father," Alex breathed, closely examining the body of a young man who looked barely old enough to defend himself with a sword, with blood still seeping out of his dismembered arm. Placing the back of his hand on the boy's cheek, Alex looked deeply into the child's lifeless eyes, "my father wouldn't kill villagers like this. It would be too easy of a fight, and he knows it. This was Luquahlian- they feed on dead spirits. They are Death Eaters from Ambrose's worlds. This boy's body is stone cold with no colour, but is still bleeding- they can't have been killed that long ago, so they should still be slightly warm at very least."

"Thank you Doctor Daniels. What _would_ he do then?" Kyle asked sarcastically, forming a line of hippo sized ants to carry away the rubble to find any survivors. Alex picked up a nearby piece of discarded cloth, and placed it over the dead boy's face. Bowing his head in sorrow, he rested for a moment in prayer.

"I don't know," He admitted, finally standing up again, "my father would probably challenge the world. He would've forced me back here from Earth if I still had powers, to test out his new freedom. See, us Arkillian Dragons are Paladins, not conquers. We get kicks from beating the opponent, not winning the war. We get huge adrenaline rushes from it."

"An opponent with a taste for the fight," Kyle mumbled, motioning his ants to a nearby pile of rubble getting the bugs to search for survivors, "It would be like being chased by a steam roller if he wanted to fight you."

"This is true," Alex agreed, his hand covering Kyle's ring, giving him a stern look, "Don't waste your ring's power. There won't be anyone left standing here. Luquahlians can smell fresh blood running through your body. Dad wouldn't have known that the Luquahlians were here in time to save them." 

"Ohh," Kyle breathed, humming the 'Twilight Zone' theme to himself. Alex wandered back to Thunder, and hopped back on giving Kyle a glance back, as if to offer a ride. Happy to use this as an excuse to take an aerial view, Kyle nodded toward the sky. Switching on his Green Lantern costume, he took to the air following the horse's movements with his power ring as Thunder set off once more. 

_There he goes,_ he thought, as they darted off toward a large castle in the distance. Hovering for a moment to take the monument in, he realized that the whole structure must've been made out of an almost marble like stone. His ring couldn't even recognize any of its atomic composition, let alone what it was. Little did it matter- the hue of ruby red glowed like a gem in the distance. He couldn't believe the colours that he was seeing. It was like looking through a ruby lens- the passion of a millions world's glory gleamed within every hue that shone back at him. Pausing to rub his callow eyes, it took him over a minute to adjust himself to the extreme beauty before him. Scanning the terrain finally, when his eyes had fully adjusted, he noticed that the battle damage line from the armies of Luquahlians come to a complete stop just before the last village before the castle- everything after was virtually untouched. _Wow, that's promising! This sword that Alex is talking about must be pretty powerful to stop an attack like this in that kind of distance. Either that, or Desmond is one tough customer… or both._

Forming a pair of large dragon wings out of his back, Kyle swooped off toward the village, once more glancing back at the graveyard he now left behind. _Something isn't adding up there. If they knew that Desmond could defeat them all by himself, then why did these creatures attack? There is more to this… _


End file.
